Memoirs of an Akatsuki
by Katphantom
Summary: Just little tid bit's of their life. You get to choose the Memoir I do next so, Yay! Interactive memoir, most of the akatsuki, Sasori, Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu leader or pein, Konan, and maybe orochimaru. if you vote for him
1. Itachi Uchiha 1st mission

* * *

disclaimer: I don't own akatsuki

* * *

Memoirs of the Akatsuki

Itachi Uchiha

I wasn't in that hell hole, called Akatsuki, for more than a week, When our mysterious leader Handed my partner, Kisame, and me a mission. It wansn't abig mission, just kick the ass of some Clan leader not being part of the leaders big plan.

There was no problem with the mission pursy. But the Day we set to leave. I am deathly scared of Thunder storms. Nobody new not even Sasuke, my little brother back in my home village. I was normally the strong silent alone type, relaying on no one but my self.

The day of the mission it rained. Like cats and dogs, thunder lightning, high winds. I was not visibly shaking. Or at least I don't Think I was. I started doubting that idea as soon as my blue haired partner asked:

"Itachi are you ok?"

There was a crack of lightning, "Hn." and I nodded. Kisame was Strong, tall, Shark like, and Blue. I figured that since he had gills he didn't care if he got wet or not. Me there are many things a weasel like me hates. The first, Water, If I'm not drinking it throw it out the window. And the second, Thunder. I could handle the lightning, but not the...

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

I know I twitched. And froze.

Next thing I could remember, I was lying in Kisames Cloak while mine dried over the fire Kisame had made in the cave.

"You know, you could have told me," He said, looking out into the rain.

"Told you what?" I asked looking deeply confused. At all costs I did **NOT**want anyone to know about my fear. AT ALL! Having fears made me week, and being week doesn't make an Uchiha.

"That you were getting tired." said Kisame.

_Thank god he hadn't figured it out! _

* * *

Sorry for how short it is.

Choose any one who was or is in the akatsuki, you can choose Itachi! You can also Blurt out what part you want to hear about that character. like if you wanted Deidara and you wanted you do this:

**example:**

I vote Deidara, Before Akatsuki!

. Ohhh! the interactiveness. Time to Vote on who's memoir you want next!


	2. Kisame Hoshigaki 1st meeting

only one person voted, and well she voted Sasori so I'm working in that. the next one will be sasori!

* * *

Long and Boring Partnership

Kisame memoir

When I fisrt laid eyes on my new partner, Itachi Uchiha, I immediately thought, annoying teenager , but was he going to prove me wrong.

Leader had called me into his office, which is how we all recive our mission specs. His office was normally empty save for the shadowy figure which was him, but today was different. There was another person there, A short kid with, onyx eyes, black hair and a blank exsprestion.

'_Oh great, leader sent me a kid.' _I thought looking at him.

"Kisame." started Leader. "This is your new partner, Itachi Uchiha, from konoha."

"Thank-you leader-sama" I said but didn't mean at the time.

"Show him around, will you?" asked pein. "I think you'll like this guy. Oh and tell Zetsu Tobi needs to be let out."

"Yes sir." I answered leaving with Itachi, and wondering why I would like this one. Itachi behind me was looking around getting used to the place. Our lair was not one of the most colorful places on earth, in fact, it was dark and ominous. But what did you expect? Were evil.

"Listen Kid" I started. "I'm only gonna show you around once so if you don't pay attention don't come crying to me." we walked over to the kitchen which stood a pale brunette, Orochimaru, and a small red head, Sasori. It was there turn to do dishes.

"Itachi-san, the red head is sasori, and the black haired one is orochimaru a missing-nin from konoha, and sasori here is from Suna."

"Kisame, who's the new guy?" asked orochimaru.

"Itachi Uchiha, Konoha missing-nin. Currently my partner." Orochimaru had major issues. Most of them involved little boys and sasori would never be the same again. "Be careful of Zetsu's left overs."

We walked to all of the other hot spots and where not to enter during certain times of the day. When we finally got to our room I finally heard Itachi speak. And he said "Why is there on;y one bed?"

"Yeah, Kakuzu, our treasure is one hell of a greed y bastard. And well he thought it would be economically smart if the partners doubled up just got us queens beds.

"Hn." Itachi said. Wow i sighed silently. This was going to be a LOOOOOOOng partner ship...

the next way were gonna go is gonna be on sasori's (sorry for updating this first, I made this the day you replied and might as well put it up here)

Bai


	3. Sasori: stupid snake man

Disclaimer: I do NOT own akatsuki. I can bearly spell it right.

sense only one person replied with in like 2 two weeks(?) this one is sasori-danna

* * *

Sasori Akasuna

Orochimaru, his pale skin Black hair, purple eye shadow, Gay-like posture. made me glad I was a puppet. He would often on missions point out What Boys he would like and what boys would more than most likely be gay, his gay-dar worked perfectly. except once:

'_Damn him!_' I yelled mentally slapping my self. It HAD to Orochiamru didn't it. DIDN'T IT!? dear god if the Snake wouldn't shut up I swear I was gonna turn him into art. for the last hour sense we had entered the Land of tea. He had gone on and on and on and on... dear god was it getting OLD!

"hey, Sasori." said Orochimaru. "what gender are you into?"

"I'm a puppet what use is 'love'?" I said looking at Orochimaru silently wondering what the hell he was thinking.

"well yeah but don't you still want something to hold a hug?"

"I don't have the same needs as you. I am no longer in need of petty things called love."

"old fart..." he said at a whisper.

He was going to die if he said another word.

"what would happen If you were infected by termites?"

(2 days later)

we had returned home to an empty, dank, dark, damp, lair with a scroll. the mission went well. But our cheep ass treasurer didn't even bother buying good sharp weapons, no, he had to buy the cheapest weapons on the black market. that's when Orochimaru talked again. after the termite question I slapped him so hard he decided not to speak to me until now.

"sasori?"

"hm?"

"do you think Itachi would like me?" asked Orochimaru.

"no. He hates everybody."

"oh, so hes an emotionless poop-head too?"

"we should report to Leader-sama." I led the way to leaders. we knocked on the door. He answered us noting us to come in. His office was really no different from the rest of the lair. dark, damp, not well light. in fact his office was the darkest out of the whole place. Itachi and Kisame were in the dark room too.

"sasori did you get the scroll?" he asked. I nodded handing him the valuable scroll. he nodded and looked at Itachi. "Sasori, Orochimaru, will you stay we have to make an adjustment."

"what kind of adjustment?" asked orochimaru. he truly had no idea what was currently going on. he had been in the akatsuki for a while, but never had to get a partner swapped. I was always his partner.

"Itachi and Kisame aren't getting along very well. they have asked for a partner swap. so the new partner ships go as follows, Kisame and sasori you are now team puppet, Itachi Orochimaru you are now team Hebi. Got it?"

"got it." said all three in unison.

"good. Dismissed." he said nodding for us to leave.

My new partner. the fish guy. still weird but better that a gay snake pedophile, I guess. at least he didn't give you the heevie geevies every time he looked at you. "Kisame, If you don't mind me asking. why aren't you and Itachi working out?" Kisame and I had been friends, so we were used to each others company.

"Itachi. well its just it seems he purposely messes up on missions. like we were on this one mission and well, the guy ran right passed him. and he didn't even notice."

"he's of the Uchiha clan correct?" I asked, he seemed to almost not know.

"yeah, I think." he answered. "but whats his clan got to do with any thing?"

"If he's from the uchiha clan like you think he is, then he's more than most likely got sharingan, yes?"

"I've seen him use this weird looking sharingan, it's not as the history books portrayed it. It's weird, like a pointy wheel."

"he could be going blind Kisame." I said, He looked surprised, as If I was the first to have told him sharingan could make the wielder go blind. "lets move your stuff into my room." each team shared a room, and a bed. Kakuzu was a cheep ding-dong. (alltell reference!)

(three days later)

It was raining. not just lightly pleasantly raining to where you could stand out side with an umbrella. No it was pouring! and HARD Kisame tried to leave with an umbrella but the rain shot tiny holes into the fabric eventually till there was none left. "I guess were not going any where today." I said.

"yep..." he answered. The only problem with me and getting rained on was, the moisture. Wood+ moisture not good. Kisame under stood that, leader did too. so he never had my team go out during rainy days like today. And if it was really important he'd send orochimaru ahead or send a different team such as Zetsu, or Kakuzu and Hidan. Today Kisame Itachi orochiamru and I had the lair to our selves. Itachi was in his and orochiamrus room. Kisame was cooking dinner, and I was watching TV. it was pretty peaceful until...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" there came a girlish squeak.

"Kisame was that you?" I asked eyeballing him threw the wall. He walked into the door way shaking his head no.

"I think that could have been Orochimaru..."

"really?" I asked. I had never heard Orochimaru scream before. Kisame and I had run toward the direction of the scream to find, Itachi pealing off Orochimarus bleeding hand from his shoulder. Itachi was breathing heavily, eyes wide in fear, shringan activated. on the verge of a panic attack.

"Itachi? are you okay?" asked Kisame slowly moving closer.

"D-don't touch me." said Itachi. He was scared. you could tell.

"Orochimaru what the hell did you do?" I asked looking at orochimarus bleeding arm. his cloak dripping with his own blood. Itachi had finally calmed down an hour later after Kisame had told him the the evil snake man was going to go away for a long-long time, Kisame had finally gotten what had happened.

* * *

"What!?" I said. "Leaders not going to like this!"

"I know, Itachi doesn't want to be left alone at all now." said Kisame.

"Is that why he's hiding be hind you?"

"yes..." said Kisame lifting his arm up to reveal an Itachi hiding behind the muscular blue fish.

"Kisame-san. When leader gets back I want to get you as a partner again."

"That can be arranged." said Sasori.

"What?" asked Kisame.

"Orochimaru high tailed it out of here, after you cut off his hand, it must have seriously freaked him out." I answered.

(3 days later)

Leader had finally returned to base, while Itachi followed to Sharkman around every where. not leaving the sharks side, or at least not straying three feet from the shark.

When leader had heard of Orochimarus leaving, he cursed enough to be mistaken for a Jashin follower. Hidan would be proud. so after Kisame and Itachi explaining what happened Leader decided it best for Itachis (and his) mental heath to reinstate the weasel-shark team. and leave sasori with out a partner. that is until, they found somebody for the position of blue-green, his name Deidara, hes from Iwa.

the first thing he asked when He found out I was a puppet: "What would happen if you were infected with termites?"

* * *

the next way we are to vote is.. if you answer the question correctly first, you get to pick the next person.

**Question: **describe the following of deidara's attacks: C-1 C-2 C-3 C-4

here's how it should work if you have a person up next

**EXAMPLE: **

C-1:description, C-2: description, C-3: description, C-4 description, (akatsuki member)

remember it can be anybody in the akatsuki, the leaders to the Tobi and everybody in between. (if choosing Hidan he may have to be censored... sorry!)


End file.
